Wierd Wednesday
by katiehorse
Summary: there is a fight in the cullen house hold. girls against boys. the boys go away for some space but soon realise they are still at home and the girls have gone. how did that work ? and why ?
1. The fight

**AN: so fellows hows life these days ??? okay I am really sorry if this does not work out properly as I did this on my dads laptop it should do though … **

Chapter one. Bad Start

EPOV

The others were fighting again. The others being Alice and Rosalie on one side and Emmett and Jasper on the other. It really was like a television show we were all sitting round the living room chairs when Emmett untangled himself away from Rosalie and stood up

"I'm going hunting" he announced quite loudly

Rosalie looked at him with puppy dog eyes trying to be seductive

"But Emm you went hunting this morning" she pleaded

"Well I only had one elk you don't want me to go eat the neighbours do you?" he said jokingly. Rosalie stood up and tried to put her arms around his waste but he removed them and placed them gently at her sides.

She actually gasped and instantly pouted at the minor rejection

"Now Rose don't get in a huff"

"Yeah just let him go, he needs some man time" Jasper joined in this got Alice angry

"What. So you would choose to go hunt over me???" she almost started to shouted but held her tongue a while longer

"That's not what I said- ouch" Jasper replied. Alice had just thumped him in the chest hard enough to break a few human bones and still enough to hurt a vampire.

"BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU MENT" Alice shrieked jumping off his lap and going to stand by Rosalie.

"Hold up guys we were only going to go hunting. Is it the wrong time of the month for you or something if you know what I mean, wink wink nudge nudge." Emmett rejoined the conversation. Rosalie growled at him.

"No Emmett you know we don't have 'wrong times of the month' any more please grow up. And it is more than 'just hunting' you just never seem to spend time with us any more"

"Wait a sec girls" Jasper started "we live with you, we married you, and we go out with you, what more do you want? For us to glue our selves to you know. I think that's just a bit selfish if you ask me"

Alice spoke through gritted teeth "no one asked what you thought Jasper, and you were wise you would take that back and drop the subject"

"no" Jasper said clearly " I am not your door mat I will not be walked all over any more, Alice I adore you and maybe too much as you are using it against me, so I am going I will probably be gone for a few days. Don't expect a call. Emmett is you coming?"

"You bet ya matey. I am with you all the way, I feel the same with you Rose you are brilliant but I feel like your toy boy. You don't need me. Bye" and with that last input from Emmett they turned and walked out the back door via the kitchen.

We all stood gob smacked for a second. Rose stiffly strode out the room and ran upstairs while Alice's body crumpled and she fell to her knees in tearless sobs. Bella immediately rushed to her side and picked her up and took her upstairs to her bed, comforting her all the way. That's my Bella while we are still frozen in shock she will do the right thing.

Follow _them. I am need here and you are needed there, we can meet tomorrow night and talk about what we should do. _She thought as she lifted her shield. I silently nodded and headed for the door. I put my hand on Carlisle shoulder silently gesturing for him to stay, as he was wondering if he should follow, I knew that Emm and Jazz would not be able to handle it if he came to.

BPOV

Alice hugged my head kicking and screaming loudly, so much so that I could not see were I was walking, resulting in me running in to the wall next to the stairs I was getting in a huff now, so using my highly sophisticated vampiric brain I; dumped her in the boiler room, gave her a slap, locked the door and told her she was not coming out till she calmed down. I slumped down the wall. _this could take some time I thought. _

through bursts of tearless sobs Alice was muttering some random babble

"I…. I… tried… really I… offered… but … he …ref…fused … so I… left…him to…it"

**AN: so do you like it ??? XxKit-KatexX is going to do the next chapter so I don't know how its going to turn out but she is a good writer so…. over to you Katie**

Love From Katie xx **R+R**


	2. Boiler cupbored blues

_**A/N:HI It's me Katie (XxKit-KatexX)**_

**And me Katie(katiehorse) for**__**once we are writing together on the same laptop **

_**Mine**_

**In the same room**

_**Mine**_

**In the same house **

_**Also mine**_

**Instead of on msn **

_**So it should be better**_

**Or worse we have not decided yet**

_**It was kinda my responsibility to write this chapter but errrrrr… I…had…writers block?**_

**¬_¬**

_**WHAT!!!!!!??????**_

**Okay I**__**will try not to hurt you but I wont be held responsible for my actions if I do**

_***Backs away and clutches drum sticks for protection***_

**We are both dyslexic so we have aquiered a drum stick each to hit each other if we stray off task **

_***Hits fellow author over the head with drum stick***_

**WHAT WAS THAT FOR **

_**You spelt acwired wrong**_

**So did you *thwack***

_**Ouch maybe we should write now**_

**Possibly**

_**Hmmmmmmmm... I'm hungry**_

**Lets go eat tarmac cake(long story) **

_**Don't you think we owe it to our loyal readers to write first…?(yay me I can spell owe)**_

…… **no oooo *faces you* see you in ten guys**

_**I'm gonna go catch her BRB  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Back we are ready to write aren't we my tarmac covered fellow writer (freak)**_

**I am now officially ignoring you **

_**Fine I'll write and you can join in when you want to… **_****

**APOV  
**The door slammed as Emmet and Jasper walked out the house, followed soon after by Edward, everyone was still and quiet, we heard the roaring of the Jeep as it was brought to life, then the sound slowly faded away leaving us in silence, that was it, Jasper, my loving husband, had left me and I didn't know when he would be back, if he came back at all. I felt my head spin, I looked over at rose her face was a mixture of lot's of emotions, sadness, anger, worry and guilt all swirled around in her features, she spun around on h her Gucci stilettos and walked stiffly from the room.

I suddenly felt as if the world was coming to an end, I fell to the floor crying tearlessly, he was gone, probably for a long time. I felt Bella pick me up and begin to carry me up the stairs, trying to comfort me, I wasn't about to calm down though, I wailed, kicking and screaming. When we were at the top of the stairs, Bella, whose eyes I had been covering, stumbled into a wall, she sighed "That's it Alice Cullen" She said, before opening the door to the boiler room and dumping me in there, I screamed in protest, but Bella simply gave me a sharp slap across the face and told me to calm down, walking out the boiler room and slamming the door behind her.

I sat in the small room sobbing I tried to force some words out but what came out was just random babble, it was hopeless. I heard tiny footsteps coming down the hall accompanied by a small girlish singing voice.  
"What's the cutest thing in the world?

Kittens on a cloud,

kittens on a cloud.

Soft and silky,

drinking milky…"

"Nessie" I called

The footsteps came to a stop,

"I'm not Nessie I'm fluffy" she said

"Fine fine could you let me out please fluffy" I said

"But Auntie Alice what _are_ you doing in the boiling room?" She asked

"You're mother put me in here"

"Ooooo Mommy, maybe she can get me some milk!" She said

"Nessie if you let me out I'll get you a glass milk, not even better, I'll get you some chocolate milk" I said

"MY NAME IS FLUFFY…and cats don't drink chocolate milk, only normal milk, and cats don't drink out of glasses they drink out of saucers," she said, I heard her footsteps as she began to skip off.

"No Ness- I mean fluffy come back" I pleaded, but I was too late she had already gone, I groaned, I would have to force my way out of here…

**RPOV**  
I walked back into the house after an hour in the forest, I don't know how many trees I had broken while I was out there, a lot I would guess, I sighed, my conscience would get the better of me soon and I would be outside re planting the trees, why does this always happen to me, I must have replanted half the forest by now. I sat down on the sofa feeling very depressed, my Emmet was gone, everyone would blame me, and I would end up trailing around America searching for my husband and drag him back here kicking and screaming.

Nessie was sat across the room from me with her head in a saucer of milk, slurping and making weird noises, "Hello Nessie" I said, she took her head out of the saucer, her head was covered in white liquid, lovely. She began to crawl on her hands and knees over to me she began rubbing herself against my legs making rumbling noises, "err Ness what are you doing?" she looked up at me, I noticed there was a piece of paper stuck to her locket, I read it "fluffy" it said in crayon, great now my niece thought she was a cat. I lay down on the sofa wondering where my husband was…  
**  
EmPOV**

**  
**I watched as my brother Jasper drove my Jeep down the motor way, hunched over the steering wheel, breathing heavily, mumbling something incoherently I picked up on a few words which were "Alice…Go…stay…No…peter rabbit…Maria…ouch…sparkly pencil…paper cut…blood" He snapped out of his trance momentarily to say "wait I don't bleed" but then went back to mumbling, his voice going up and down several octaves, at one point I swear he was talking in to octaves at the same time.

I stretched my arms "I think we should pull over into a hotel Jazzy-pop" I said propping my feet up on the headrest of the chair where Eddie-Weddie was sat silently, wait why am I in the back, it is my car after all, and the only good one in the house.

"Hey my Volvo works just fine, thank you very much Emmett Cullen" Said Edward

"Hey. So jazz-icles were is the nearest hotel" I said happily he turned round and shot me daggers with his evil, big, terrible, masochistic, scary, burning, bloodshot eyes _is that even possible for a vampire ??? you know to have bloodshot eyes ??? _

"well its happening isn't it Emmett ???" Said Edward in his I-so-fed-up-and-I-want-to-go-make-out-with-Bella voice the kind of voice a teacher would develop after a year of teaching the same dumb students year after year, or one day teaching me.

"there is a premier inn around the corner" Jasper said in a quiet yet gruff voice.

"Owwww I want to go to the Marriott" I moaned "they have a 'little chef'"

"Emmett we don't eat human food" Said Edward getting annoyed.

"We don't!???????" Jasper and I said in unison

"No wonder we were feeling queasy after we went to that 'All you can eat steak house'"

"Jasper Hale why on earth would you want to go to an 'all you can eat steak house'??????" Edward asked a little shocked

"mmmmmmm steak" I drooled "actually, urghhhhh steak, what a horrible after taste it had"

"C'mon guys make a decision" Jasper said

"Just pull in at the Premiere Jasper" Edward said

"No turn back in at the Marriott" I said bouncing up and down

"Premiere"

"Marriott"

"Premiere"

"Marriott"

"Premiere"

"Marriott"

"Premiere"

"Marriott"

"PREMIERE"

"MARRIOTT"

"C'mon guys, we're gonna miss it passing, passing, PASSING, passed" Said Jasper interrupting our squabble "looks like we're staying at premiere classe" _**(A/N: I stayed in one of these hotels when I was driving to Spain it's one star…nice ¬_¬) **_

**NesPOV**__**  
**What should I say Mrs. authors

**Say whatever you like**

Ok I'm a kitty…

**JPOV**

After a long night of travelling, I pulled Emmett's Jeep into the to the cark park of the premiere class hotel, we climbed out and pulled our suitcases from the boot, and went to check into the hotel _wait we had time to pack???? I thought we left suddenly in a huff ????._

"well I went to the extreme of packing in super record breaking speed to pack for you" Edward said

We walked across the car park and into the small greeny-white foyer of the hotel, the receptionist first look dazzled, then slightly confused, I turned around to see Emmet with a Chinese takeaway on his head like a hat,

"Emmet where, did you get that takeaway ???" I asked

"that nice old man outside gave it to me" he said twirling and modelling the greasy meal.

"Emmett? That is called a ho-bo I think you better give it back to him as he is poor and hungry and probably in a bad mental state." Edward explained in a voice anyone but Emmett would find patronising.

"okayyyyy" Emmett skipped outside and started talking to the slum in a loud voice witch one would use when talking to an old deranged person."MR. TRAMP HERE IS YOUR FOOD TODAY I AM GIVING IT TO YOU SO YOU CAN EAT IT" all this time Emmett was making large hand gestures scaring the poor man half to death. He waltzed back in and told us "he is sort of shaking and frothing at the mouth. Is that a tramp way of saying thankyou ???"

"no Emmett don't talk to him he might have RABISSSSSS" I shouted so high pitched the sound shattered the receptionists glass of water. She stared at it momentarily before shakily handing over the keys to our room.

No-one was around so we ran at vampire speed up our room, number 263, I slotted the key into the lock and pushed the door open. We were stood in a room which felt like the size of a dog house it had to single beds and a fold out bunk bed attached to the wall, each bed was covered with a green blanket, there was a TV attached to the wall and a tiny wardrobe sized room that was apparently the bathroom.

"I'm on the top bunk" Yelled Emmett

"errrr Emmett… we don't sleep" I broke it to him gently

"I can pretend can't I???" he said brokenheartedly "I am going to hit the showers 'Kay guys I know how much you are attracted to me but please leave be for two seconds ???" I tutted and shook my head

"oh, and Emmett, don't actually hit the shower 'cuz then we would have to pay for it"

**RPOV**

I decided I would take a shower to take my mind of things and also I had some leaves in my hair which were driving me nuts. As I clambered in to the cubicle I sighed, the ice cold water was refreshing and the steady thrum of the shower was strangely soothing. I applied the shampoo and lathered gently and rhythmically then. Then I blinked. Were was I ?????...

_**A/N: It's finally finished it is ten past one in the morning, and the only thing keeping us awake is the large amount of sugary stuff we have eaten**_

**My typing has gone abit spazzy so soryy for any typo errors **

_**We Might update tomorrow but if we don't WE ARE SLEEPING **_

**Do not disturb. Unless you are reviewers then kindly review **

_**And if you do you are more likely to get an update tomorrow *does scary grin and falls asleep*ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…………**_


	3. I'm confuzzled, to tell the truth

_**HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**We have awakened from the dead **

_**Wa hoooooo**_

**Does any one know were you can get organic peanuts ???**

_**Stay on the subject Katie **_

**Otay then lets write**

_**Ya!!!!!! **_

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EmPOV**

What the heck? What just happened, why has the bathroom suddenly morphed, from the teeny-weeny hotel bathroom I was in, to the huge wet room at the Cullen mansion. All this time I was pondering I did not notice the suds dripping off my hair, my LONG hair, and in to my eyes "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"I screamed "IT BURNS, IT BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNS" I was momentarily blinded as I felt my way for a towel, but I accidently found the door instead, I fumbled at the latch _every one has seen me naked before why should make any more difference now _, I walked out into what I thought was the hotel room "Guys does either of you have a towel?" I asked, but I wasn't expecting the response I got,

"Auntie Rosie what _are_ you doing?" Rennesme asked, I forced my eyes open to see my niece stood in the corridor, a confused and slightly shocked look on her face.

"wait, I'm not your aunt" I replied equally confuzzled . then I looked down. _ahh, maybe I was._ I ran back into the wet room to the sink which had a big mirror above it and instead of seeing me, I saw my wife, what the heck was going on.

**JPOV**

Okay, this was weird. One minute I was lying on the undersized hotel bed, daydreaming. And the next I was curled up in a small pitch black room, "Edward, turn the flipping light on", my voice didn't come out it's normal pitch, instead it came out high and girly, I recognised it from somewhere…

**EdPOV **

Now that was weird. The hotel walls had disappeared and replaced by trees. And a large buck, that was half drained, appeared in my hands and I was rather thirsty so I drank the rest of the male deer's blood and straightened myself. I ran my hand through my hair, to think what might have happened, when I noticed it was considerably longer than usual. _When was the last time I went to the hairdressers _I thought hypothetically. I took a deep breath and took in surroundings I saw I was in the forest near my house and I also realised that either none of the animals were thinking, or my _gift_ had faltered. But that is near impossible so I ran back to the house to see if I could find out if I could hear the others. When I ran I felt different more light on my feet so when I looked down I could see that I was in fact, a woman, and not just any woman, I was, my wife…

**RPOV**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH my hair has fallen out, I pulled my hands through my very short, but still curly hair, I looked around in panic only to see the bathroom was about one fifth of its original size. I jumped out of the shower and caught sight of myself in the mirror and screamed again, I WAS EMMET, I jumped about four feet into the air yelling and cursing, I ran out of the bathroom and looked around, I was in a tiny hotel room, and my two brothers where staring at me, I made a strange squeaking noise, and jumped back into the bathroom, what was I going to do?

**APOV**

Somehow, I had seen the coming, but only up the part where I scream because I am Jasper. But the rest was undecided yet I heard Emmett scream before I saw him run out the bathroom, totally clothes-less, I cringed, this was embarrassing. I stood up to go out side and give him some privacy. Wow was I taller than usual or is that just me

"I'm queen of the world whooooooooooooooo" then I tripped over my own feet. I fell to the ground with a loud crash. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett peeking out from behind the bathroom door

"Queen ???" he asked slightly confused.

"well I am a girl aren't I ???" I retaliated

"Alice is that you ???" Emmett said, his voice seeming to keep authority more than usual

"Well yeah" I said pulling myself off the ground "have you not worked it out yet ???? we … swapped… with… our… mates."I shook my head "gosh you guys are slow"

"well not all of us can see the futer, wich reminds me, I CAN READDDDDDDDD YOURRRRRRR MINDDDDDDDDDD" Edward said jokingly

"Bella ???" Emmett and I said in unison.

"awww how did you guys know???" Edward said.

"for one Edward never jokes so that pretty much solves it" Emmett said

"plus your standing in a girly pose" I told him, he pouted which was a very strange look on Edward.

"this is very confusing" Emmett said

"hmm yes you know what would make it less confusing???" Edward said

"IF YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" we shouted together.

"oh, right" Emmett said as he disappeared in to the minuscule bathroom.

**BPOV**

I sucked in what I thought was, blood of a deer, but actually air. I must have looked like a right plonker, stooping in a hotel room making sucking noises. Emm and Jazz and I had a short conversation and found out that we had swapped places with our husbands and I could read minds. I was suddenly hit with a jolt of 'spazzem attack' as Jasper was trying out his new found powers. I fell to the floor along with Emmett (who had found some clothes) and started to have a seizure. This was going to be a long evening…

**A/N ****hallo you may worship us as we have updated quickly**

_**YAYAYAAYAYAY I like being worshipped, PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZ REVIEW WE ONLY HAVE 2 (and one is a friend from school so that doesn't count no affence Hannah) SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIWWWWWWWWWWWww**_

**Katie stop harassing our readers, oh and all you guys at home, it is lovely that you and to alerts of favourites but I would like it more if you review. And it makes Katie do a scary smile **

_***Smile scarily* OK check out my other stories as u know my pen name is XxKit-KatexX thx**_

**And mine katiehorse so see ya guys **


	4. Colonel Hugo

**A/N hi guys I'm all alone again today (boo hoo) and what's worse is XxKit-KatexX is not on msn so I can't ask her for advice. OMFG this story is so confusing and I am really sorry if I get POV's or names wrong it is like so frustrating. Anywhoo. On with the story **

Chapter 4 ???

Location: Girls thoughts boy's bodies 

APOV

We all sat in the small hotel room trying to think of a plan.

"I think we need to go back to the house, don't you???" Emmett said. It felt so weird to hear him speak without joking.

"Yeah and tell Carlisle right away" added in Edward "he will know what to do"

"You're a little daddy's boy aren't you" I said peering down from my great new height, I think I might have a bad case of vertigo.

"I am only trying to think in character so it is easier for you guys" Edward said looking hurt.

"Ha that's funny, I can't believe you married that little suck up" Emmett said a little inconsiderately.

"Rose apologizes, NOW" I said. My new height made me feel like the petty short arses were far less magnificent then myself.

"Okay, sorry Bells I did not mean it"

Edward snorted and looked away; I think her looks were really getting to her head.

"Lets go Barbie girls… err actually Barbie goys???" I exclaimed trying to lighten the mood.

"goys ???" Rosalie asked

"Well what do you want to call us then ???"

"Fair point, Jalice ???"

"Aww I not like the name Jalice it's too girly"

"Err sorry to break the bad news, but, you are a girl ???" Bella added confused

"Now I am not" I cried triumphantly "I am now as masculine as you can order these days"

Rosalie sighed "so then what shall we call you …???"

"ummmmmmmm HUGO" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

In a deflated manor Bella said "let's go…Hugo"

"That's right lads, quick march" I said like a drill sergeant. We started trooping down the Hotel stairs. "No slouching, lads. Now I believe your names are too feminine, and no men in my army are anything to do with girls"

"What on earth is feminine about Edward and Emmett ???" Bella exclaimed quietly

"Never the less" I said sternly "I have assigned you both new names. Edward your new name issss, drum roll please… Gabriel"

"WHAT THE HELL ALI… I mean Hugo I think you might have also swapped brains with a porcupine" Bella said in a matter o'fact voice.

"Emmett you are now called… wait for it… Maximilian"

"That Is not fair" Bella shouted furiously "why do you two get the cool names" she slumped down and sat on the bench. Max and I sat down next to him

"there there Gabriel," I tried "now it was just a twist of fate that I thought long and hard and came up with that name for you"

Bella sniffed "I understand Hugo I just had a minor breakdown there"

"WHAT"I cried in anger "MEN DO NOT BREAK DOWN"

Bella jumped up from Rosalie's arms turning and saluting at me. "Sorry, Sir Hugo, sir" she said stiffly.

"That's more like it private, now let's march… NOW" I said and we marched in single file

"This is jolly good fun, isn't it" Rosalie nudged Bella

"QUIET AT THE BACK"I yelled as an ancient old man peeped through his door to see who was creating the racket

"tut tut tut" he said shaking his head "young men these days"

"You sir" I said "come and join my army.

"Oh" he said and jumped out the minuscule room. He tried to run, but his legs were to feeble

"you sir, come and JOIN MY ARMYYYYYY" I chased after him, not breaking into a jog, old men these days are so not loyal to our country.

Location: Boys thoughts girl's bodies

JPOV

"EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" I screamed in and out of my head for good measure. I herd some footsteps

"Who's their??" I said trying to sound confident.

"Still me Alice" came a tired voice from outside the door.

"Reneesme???" I asked getting my hopes up.

"NO I AM FLUFFY YOU NINCONPOOP WHY CANT ANY ONE IN THIS WHOLE HOUSE GET THIS RGHT. IT CLEARLY STATES ON THIS PIECE OF PAPER THAT MY… NAME… IS… FLUFFY" with that she stormed off.

_Oh who will save me now _I said dramatically in my head. I think I have a talent for acting.

EmPOV

"err, somebody???" I said peeking out Rosalie and I's bedroom "preferably Edward and or Jasper???"

"Yes Emmett" Bella said as she walked up the stairs

"No. I said Edward or Jasper"

Bella sighed "Emm are you slow or what… I am Edward. Witch is why I am calling you Emmett cuz I know you swapped bodies with Rosalie" she replied with her hands on her hips

"No need to be such a know-it-all"

"Actually there is a need because you're such a know-nothing-at-all"

"Wait so if you and me swapped with Rosalie and Bella, that means Jasper swapped with Alice" my face lit up on my own cleverness

"Great thinking Einstein" Bella's face look so weird, her usually cheerful features were cross and frowning.

"Err I would help you but I kind of need some help of my own and I need both of you" I said not at all sorry

"FINE" Bella/Edward shouted "let me do all the work like usual" then he/she stormed of

EdPOV

_Stupid son of a… cant do anything for himself needs you to hold his hand through every thing_. I was angry and I did not know why. So I went to find Carlisle, he is such a great man he is. I had an inkling that he would be in the kitchen. So it was there I went. I stormed through the door,

"Were is Alice" I demanded.

"oh hello Bella" he said whirling round from Esme grabbing his shirt of the floor and pulling it over his head, all the time standing in front of Esme so she could get her blouse buttoned up and kick her bra under the work surface, I caught a glimpse but I didn't care because I was angry.

"Were is Alice" I said again louder and through gritted teeth.

"Well If I remember correctly you put her in the boiler cupboard" he said accusingly

I walked out of the kitchen and headed for the little room. Behind me I could hear Carlisle and Esme say

"Now were we" and

"Oh I remember" and

"Oh stop that Carlisle, it tickles"

I shook my head and flung the cupboard door open it was like a scene out of 'goodnight Mr. Tom'

"Come with me Jasper, don't ask questions, I am in a bad mood"

I grabbed him, in Alice's body, by the arm and dragged him to Emmett and Rosalie's bed room. I knocked the door

"Open up Emmett" and he obliged. He was wearing a towel round him trying to cover himself up. But not really working. I sighed

"What do you want with us Emmett ???"

"Well I think we all need to do this"

"DO WHAT???" I asked angrily

"Okay, we need to change our clothes"

I sunk down on the be next to Jasper

"Oh yeah your right, if we don't put clean clothes on people would get suspicious"

"And I for one have absolutely no idea how to dress a woman"

"Oh my Carlisle nor do I." I paused "Jasper???"

"wait I am still coming to terms on how small I am, I'm constantly looking down to make sure I am not in some super massive Buddha shaped black hole, how am I supposed to know how to dress myself as a male never mind female???"

"Well we are going to have to try" I said trying to think positively

**A/N there done, I hope that is enough, I was going to go into them actually getting dressed but I thought I might make you wait a little longer. And XxKit-KatexX is in Scotland so…R+R soz I have not published in agessssssssssssss but I was gunna do it two weeks ago but then the website would not let me log in then I went on holiday, and you guys are VERY lucky as I only got back from Holland this morning **

**R+R again **

**Katie**


End file.
